Full Moon
by TeamJasper4ever
Summary: This is the personal diary of Samantha Cullen the newest of the Cullens. *Warning just like the rest of the Cullen clan Sam doesn't have a happy beginning, talks about abuse if you don't like don't read*
1. Preface

*******I do not own Twilight or the Cullens the very awesome Stephanie Meyer does, I do own Samantha Ann Cullen and Steve***

**_ P_**_reface_

**_This diary is the private property of Samantha Cullen (yes that means you Emmett)_**

_April 5__th__ 2002 Monday I am Samantha Ann Cullen. I am sixteen and this is my story, Ok so let me start with the basics I'm the youngest in my family I'm also human, you see my family is a family of vampires except for me, my mom and dads' names are Esme & Carlisle and I have three brothers and two sisters they are, Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice, and Edward, they are adopted just like me, you see I haven't always lived with the Cullens, and just like the others in my family my story doesn't have a happy beginning..._

**Please R&R (Read & Review) let me know what you think but please be kind this is my first fanfic ever. **

** Thanks, TeamJasper4ever**


	2. Chapter 1

***I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullens the very awesome Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Samantha Ann Cullen and Steve.***

**_ C_**_hapter __**O**__ne_

_April 6__th__ 2002 Tuesday I was born, I never knew my mother, you see she died giving birth to me, and my father Steve, well he blamed me and made my life a living hell, you see my earliest memory is Steve holding me by the nape of my neck over the bed as I cried because I was hungry, I was his personal slave, by the age of five I was teaching myself to cook, clean, and well, take care of Steve, this reminds me of the first time I tried to do the wash, you see I didn't know that you were supposed to separate the whites from the colors, it was a childs mistake I was only six years old, but I didn't and one of his socks turned blue, boy was he mad, you see he would drink, and he was mean when he drank, anyways, where was I? oh yeah, he drug me into the bedroom and made me lay on the bed as he took a razor strap and laid my back open, you see he wasn't satisfied until he drew first blood, oops dad is calling me got to go diary._

**Please R&R (Read & Review) let me know what you think but please be kind this is my first fanfic ever.**

**Thanks, TeamJasper4ever**


	3. Chapter 2

***********I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullens the very awesome Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Samantha Ann Cullen and Steve.***

**_C_**_hapter __**T**__wo_

_April 7__th__ 2002 Wednesday I recall another time, I was seven and Steve was on one of his three-day-weekend drinking binges and I had accidently cooked the roast chicken a little too long and it was dry, not bad but just enough to get his attention, earlier that week he came in from work and his boss had peed him off so he used the razor strap and took it out on me, so instead of using the strap on me he decided to give me the other punishment, because after he would use the razor he wouldn't use it again until my back had healed up, so what did he make me do you ask? He made me go to my room and wait, wait for what you ask? He would make me wait till he was so drunk he could barely walk and then he would come into my room, drag me to the basement where he had a bed, and he would strip me of my clothes and throw me on the bed face down, then tie me to the bed…. When I was younger I would cry and fight it but after I got older I would just close my eyes and wait for it to be over, I thank God that I have my family now and that I never ever have to go back to that, he wasn't a father, he was a monster, well that's Rose we're going to the movies for a girls night, got to go diary._

**Please R&R (Read & Review) let me know what you think but please be kind this is my first fanfic ever.**

**Thanks, TeamJasper4ever**


	4. Chapter 3

*******I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullens the very awesome Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Samantha Ann Cullen and Steve.***

**_ C_**_hapter __**T**__hree_

_April 8__th__ 2002 Thursday I had a nightmare last night, something that hasn't happened in a long time, So instead of the usual writing down of old memories that I wish I could forget I'm going to tell you more about the Cullen Clan, First there is the leader of our family and my father Carlisle Cullen, he was born in London, England in 1640 and just like me his mother died giving birth to him, his father was a Anglican pastor who tried to hunt down vampires, werewolves, and witches, (but usually just found regular humans instead) and kill them, when his father died my dad took over his father's practice, and one night stumbled upon a real vampire and was attacked and bitten, at first he was so disgusted at what he had become that he tried to kill himself, but he found out that he could live off the blood of animals, and he decided to become a doctor, my father is 23 years old and he is tall has blond hair with golden eyes and he is very handsome, now there is also the heart of our family, my mother Esme Anne Platt, she was born in the later 1800's and lived in Columbus, Ohio where when she was sixteen she was treated by one Dr. Carlisle Cullen for a broken leg, she fell out of a tree, and then her parents forced her to marry a man Charles Evenson, he had abused her terribly, and then she realized she was pregnant and she left her husband to have her baby, but unfortunately she lost the baby and so she jumped off a cliff to kill herself, they thought she was dead so they took her to the hospital morgue, Carlisle heard her beating heart and he remembered her, and didn't want her to die, so he changed her, they fell in love and got married, my mother is 26 years old she has caramel brown wavy hair, with golden eyes, dimples and a heart shaped face she is a gorgeous lady, next is my big brother of a bear Emmett McCarty, he was born in 1915 and had three older siblings, one day Rosalie was out on a hunting trip and ran across Emmett being mauled by a bear, she said that he reminded her of her of her best friends son from her human life, and didn't want him to die so she carried him to Carlisle and asked him to change Emmett, and Rose and Emmett fell in love and got married, (I'll probably have to go to their wedding soon), they like to get remarried every few years, Emmett is twenty years old, the tallest in our family, he is big and has big muscles, he has dark curly hair, golden eyes and dimples, he's also the strongest in our family, next is my sister Rosalie Lillian Hale, she was born in 1915 and lived in Rochester, New York, her family was wealthy, her life was perfect until she was engaged to be married to a man named Royce King, one night she was walking home from a friend's house, and waiting on a street corner drunk, was Royce and his friends, after they got finished with her they left her for dead and Carlisle smelled the blood, and he changed her, she was supposed to be Edwards companion but they've never been more than brother and sister, instead she fell in love with Emmett, Rose is 18 years old, she has long blond wavy hair with golden eyes, and a model like figure, she is a very beautiful girl, next is my Texan brother Jasper Whitlock, he was born in Texas and joined the confederate army during the civil war, he was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, he was twenty years old when he was changed by a evil vampire named Maria because he had military training, you see back a long time ago there used to be vampire wars in the south over territory, when Jasper became a vampire he gained the ability to read and control people's feelings, after about a century of living his old life he became sick of it and left because he couldn't stand to drink human blood anymore because he could feel everything they were feeling, and he met Alice in a little dinner in Philadelphia, fell in love, got married and have been together ever since, Alice is the reason they found Carlisle, Jasper is twenty years old, he has blond curly hair with golden eyes, he is kinda lean, and is a southern gentleman, next is my very bubbly sister Mary Alice Brandon, she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, she doesn't remember much about her human life, but she was kept in a asylum because she had premonitions, Alice was changed by a old vampire that worked in the asylum because another vampire was after her, when she was changed Alice gained the ability to see the future, Alice has short spiky black hair and golden eyes, she is the shortest in our family but makes up for it in sass, she is a very pretty gal, next is my other big brother Edward Anthony Masen, he was born June 20 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, his father was a lawyer, in 1918 he and his family caught the Spanish influenza and their doctor just happened to be my father Carlisle, on her death bed Edwards mother asked Carlisle to save her son, and he did, he kept his word and changed Edward, when Edward was changed he gained the ability to read minds, which can be a pain cause I can never get him on April fools, or surprise him or Alice, my brother has bronze colored hair with golden eyes, and he's boyish but in a cute way, and lastly there is me, the newest Cullen, you already know my history so I won't go into that again, I look nothing like my family, after all I'm not a eternally beautiful like the rest of my family, I have chocolate brown wavy hair with grayish-blue eyes, I have no dimples, I wear glasses and I'm also hard of hearing, I have Meniere's Disease, I look pretty plain but my best attribute is my figure, I seem to be able to eat anything without gaining a pound, well I gotta go diary, I have to go have a talk with Jasper about my term paper, it's about the Civil War. _

**Please R&R (Read & Review) let me know what you think but please be kind this is my first fanfic ever. BTW Menieres Disease is a real thing and I'm hoping that this will help raise awareness, if you don't know what it is then you can google it.**

**Thanks, TeamJasper4ever**

**If you want another chapter you gotta let me know, so leave a review, and let me know if you want more or if you're sick of it.**


	5. Chapter 4

***I don't own Twilight or the Cullens or the Volturi Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Samanthat Ann Cullen and** Steve.*

**_ C_**_hapter __**F**__our_

_April 20__th__ 2002 Dear Diary, I know it's been awhile since I've wrote to you and I'm sorry but a lot has been going on so let me fill you in, first off everyone is fine but Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, and I had to go into hiding with her and Jasper for a while and that's why I haven't wrote you, the vision was so close to when they arrived we left and the next day they showed up! I had to throw stuff in an overnight bag and run down to the car, and out of everything I could forget I forgot you! I couldn't believe I forgot my diary, anyway, you'll never guess where we went, we went to Greece! It was amazing, of course we couldn't go out till after dark cause it was so sunny, but it was beautiful, we got to stay there for a whole week! But then the Volturi left and we got to come home, it was nice because I missed the rest of my family, and I needed a break from shopping, Alice didn't want to do anything but shop, shop, shop, I think Jasper was glad to come home so he didn't have to hold all of her stuff as well, when we got back everyone was so happy to see us, but they were also worried, turns out the Volturi had been told about me, and the most upheld law of the vampires is that humans can't know they exist, and it turns out that they had come to take care of me, scary huh, but dad told them that he's planning on turning me, the only thing is he didn't say when he would, you see they want to wait till I'm eighteen, and the Volturi want me to be turned right away or killed, so we may have a problem, but Emmett says not to worry that he could take them, you should've seen the looks mom and Rose gave him, it was funny, I don't think he'll get off on this one easily, I heard mom said something about pulling weeds, and helping make dinner for me, so this should be interesting, another thing I should tell you about is I got new ears, well, not really it's just my hearing has dropped so much I now have hearing aids, they're really cool, dad got them for me, they're a really neat light bluish green color and if I plug a cord into them from my iPad I can listen to music with them in, the only problem is if I shower or go to bed I forget them sometimes, like this morning I got up and went down for breakfast, I went into the kitchen and sat at the bar, and I didn't notice anything at first because mom was at the stove so I couldn't see her face, I thought she just wasn't talking, and because it's rarely quiet at our house with Emmett around, so I decided to close my eyes and just enjoy the peace, and all of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and it's Alice, she's standing there holding something in one hand and signing with the other, you see, she learnt American Sign Language and taught it to me, it's pretty fun because no one else in the family has bothered to learn, so only she and I know what we're saying, "_**you forgot your ears**" _she signs, and hands me my hearing aids, I laugh, take them and out them in, "I thought it was awful nice and quiet" I say, she and Esme chuckles, "with Emmett around it's never quiet" Esme chimes in, she puts my breakfast on a plate and hands it to me, "thanks mom" I say starving, "you are very welcome dear" she says, I eat my scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, drink my orange juice and then I go up and get ready for school, school, that's another thing, school is fun with my siblings but it's the work that practically kills me, without my parents and brothers and sisters I'd flunk for sure, it's nice to have them to help me, speaking of which, I got an A plus on my term paper I wrote, my teacher said the it was the best civil war paper she'd ever seen, well, I must go diary, the guys are dragging me outside with them, they decided the best way to tutor me in earth science is to teach me outdoors so I can really understand what they are talking about, bye diary, wish me luck._

**R&R**


End file.
